Just Because
by Love-Jane25
Summary: Love doesn't always have reasons...sometimes love is just because...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Each paragraph shows a different moment of Ron and Hermione's lives together.

* * *

Hermione was fiddling with her engagement ring, watching the diamonds sparkle, as her eyes glowed. She looked out of the bedroom window into the Weasley's garden. Ron and George were bewitching garden gnomes to fly at each other. Angelina was holding her and George's baby in her arms. They were all laughing in the sunshine, Hermione smiled at them. She heard a faint pop behind her, and turned around to see Ron leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, "Checking me out, Hermione?" he said in a smug voice. Hermione giggled, "And if I was…" "Well," said Ron sauntering over to her, he gently lifted her chin and kissed her. "Then I would be the luckiest man on earth." Hermione ruffled his hair and he shivered with pleasure. "Hermione," said Ron offhandedly, "Wanna go somewhere? I hear the weather's great in France…I remember you said you always wanted to go back." Hermione eyes widened and she smiled disbelievingly up at him. "France!" she said breathlessly, "Why?" He shrugged. "Just because," he answered, grinning down at her. Hermione beamed and grabbed his hands enthusiastically, together they apparated into the black.

* * *

Hermione's father kissed her cheek and tearfully placed her hand into Ron's. Ron slowly pulled back her veil, savoring the precious moment, and stared breathlessly into her beautiful face. "I do," he said, although he stumbled over the words, in his heart they rang loud and true. Hermione repeated the two life-changing words and pulled Ron into a passionate kiss. Behind them, the audience rose to their feet in applause. Wedding bells rung merrily around them and rose petals swirled through the air as they ran hand in hand out the church doors. Hermione was suddenly crying, overwhelmed by the scene. Ron said, concerned, "Whats wrong? Why are you sad?" She laughed through the tears at his terrified expression. "I'm not sad, Ron. I love you!" "Then why are you crying?" "_Because _I love you, _because_ I'm marrying you!" "What?" "Oh Ron, just because!"

* * *

Ron carefully carried the silver tray up to their bedroom. Hermione was peacefully asleep under the covers. Her hair was a tangled mess; Ron brushed the loose strands out of her face and lightly kissed her forehead. She stirred but did not wake. Ron set the breakfast tray on her bedside table and added a rose; the finishing touch. He silently crept back down the creaky stairs and left for work. Hermione woke up minutes later and leisurely sat up. Yawning, she rubbed her sleepy eyes, she turned to get up and saw the tray beside her. She smiled and shook her head. Curiously, Hermione picked up the porridge and began to eat. Then a small envelope on her pillow caught her eye. She carefully set down her breakfast and picked it up. Gently tearing it open, she withdrew the piece of paper. Upon reading the two simple words, her lips curved into a wide smile. "Just because."

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and silent tears began to run down her cheeks. Her stomach was bulging underneath her pink t-shirt. _I'm a mess_ she thought sadly. She soothingly rubbed her stomach and the baby kicked inside of her. Sniffling, she opened the door into her bedroom and walked unsteadily in. On her bed lay a gorgeous red dress. Ron was lying on his front next to it, propped up by his elbow. He got up when she walked in and smiled sweetly. Hermione laughed shakily when Ron came up behind her and put his arms around her nonexistent waist. "Ron, I can't fit into that right now." She sniffled. "Oh yes you can," Ron said, "You know I think you're always the most beautiful woman in the world…but I want you to believe that too." She looked up at him inquisitively. "Just because," he whispered into her neck.

* * *

Ron paced up and down the waiting room in the hospital; Harry was sitting in a chair beside him lost for encouraging words. A nurse walked through the doors with a clipboard. Harry shot up and Ron stopped dead in his tracks; turning chalk white. "It's a girl," the nurse said smiling. Color came rushing back into Ron's cheeks and Harry clapped him on the back, "Nice, mate, you're a dad." Ron stumbled into the delivery room; Hermione was lying on a bed holding a tiny fragile figure. He walked cautiously over to her and kneeled down beside the bed. He looked down in awe at the baby girl with tufts of flaming red hair. He tentatively touched the baby's cheek and she grasped his finger in her tiny palm. Tears welled up in his eyes and he turned to Hermione and saw the emotion in hers too. Remembering his little surprise, Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out an oval-shaped locket and carefully placed it around Hermione's neck. Inside the locket, was a magically moving picture of their new baby. Ron had charmed it to change as their baby grew up. She gasped, "Oh, Ron…" she began to protest. "Just because," he said tenderly, smiling down at their beautiful child.

* * *

It was Mother's Day and she was 45. They were sitting together on the porch swing holding hands. Rose and Hugo were playing in the garden. Ron sighed at the perfectness of the moment. He stared into her face, "What?" she said self-consciously. He kissed her softly on the cheek. She smiled at him, the chilly Spring wind blew her hair around her face and she shivered in the cold. Ron took off his warm jacket and gently placed it around her shoulders. "Just because," he said to her objecting look.

* * *

It was their 50th wedding anniversary; they were walking through Diagon Alley remembering the old days. The bright summer sunshine glistened off of their aged gray hair. They walked slowly; their age had finally caught up with them. Ron squeezed Hermione's wrinkled hand. They both smiled at each other and their worn skin creased around their gleaming eyes. "Wait here, darling," Ron croaked. Hermione stood waiting in the street gazing around her. It didn't seem like that long ago that she was here buying her first wand, or enjoying the long summer afternoons with Ron and Harry. She had brought Rose and Hugo here of course, still now, she could see the light in their eyes as they walked down this magical street. But, being here made her miss her children, they were all grown up and married. They had children of their own now. Ron hobbled over to her with two melty strawberry ice creams in his shaky hands. Just like they used to, in the summer holidays of third year. He gave one to her, "Just because." And together they tottered hand in hand down the cobbled street.

* * *

Ron walked slowly into the deserted graveyard. The icy Winter air stung his face. When he came to the grave he fell to his knees shaking with tears. He stretched out his creased hand and touched the stone; tracing his papery fingers over the letters. _Hermione Weasley, loving wife and mother. _"You're still the most beautiful thing in the world to me," he whispered placing a single red rose over the grave, "Just because…I love you."


End file.
